keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Usagi Tsukishita
Usagi Tsukishita (月下 うさぎ, Tsukishita Usagi) is a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School. the ninth ranked examinee, and a member of the Elite Class. She is also nicknamed as Winged Rabbit (羽兎, Hane Usagi). Appearance She wears a short sleeved hoodie. Although she has a pretty face, she tends to hide her face under the hood most of the time. She has long hair tied up into twintails. Her eyes are heart-shaped. When training, she prefers the white version of the school swimsuit. Personality She is a quiet person, who usually tends to remain silent. Later, it's revealed that she is Kusakai Mio's admirer. She adores her greatly and feels jealous when Nozomi Kaminashi gets closer to Kusakai. Background Her parents were Keijo fanatics that forced her to try Keijo. Later, they made a deal: she would take over her family business if she failed her exam. However, she met Kusakai and began to adore her. As such, Usagi was motivated by Kusakai. She finally passed the exam and was accepted into Setouchi, and even became one of the Elite Class members.Chapter 64, pages 7-8 Plot Training Camp Arc Along with the Elite Class members and their teachers, she went to Kyoto for a training camp. On the last day of the trip, she was supposed to have a trial match with Saya Kogatana, but she challenged Nozomi Kaminashi instead, and snatched Hanabi Kawai's chance, who was about to challenge Nozomi. Kogatana questioned her regarding this matter, while Nozomi accepted her challenge.Chapter 61, pages 7-9 The next day, she fought Nozomi in their trial match, and revealing herself that she's Kusakai Mio's admirer with the fact that she felt jealous when Nozomi got closer to her. As the match started, Usagi made Nozomi confused by her fast movement. While Nozomi couldn't touch her at all. Shortly Nozomi managed to land a jab on her face, but she overwhelmed Nozomi with her agility for a second time. Soon afterward, Nozomi attacked again, but Usagi managed to dodge it easily. However, Usagi then noticed that Nozomi didn't pull her butt back, but rather she released her new technique, Hip Meteor. Usagi was unable to bear the weight of Nozomi's butt and fell down to the Land.Chapters 62-63 Later that night, she was pissed off due to her defeat. While Nozomi and Rin Rokudo invited her to join the dinner party. She initially refused but changed her mind upon hearing that Kusakai was also present. While heading to the dining room, she revealed about her background but got embarrassed when Nozomi implied that their match was fun. Thus she ran away. She joined the meeting with others and discussed regarding the east-west war.Chapter 64, pages 5-17 The East-West War Arc After the end of the training camp, she went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Setouchi and their rival, Suruga Keijo Training School, known as "The East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Upon arriving there, alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Suruga's students, since Suruga's teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. When Akari Fuyuzora and Kaho Fuyuzora interrupted Kusakai's technique, she was pissed off and called them brats for disrespecting Kusakai. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga. Later, they went to the waiting room, Kobayakawa scolded them for making such chaos and advised to beat Suruga fairly and squarely. On the day of race, Nagisa Ujibe revealed that the races of this year would be team matches. Usagi got her turn in the second group, along with Atsuko Yoshida, Kazane Aoba, and Non Toyoguchi.Chapters 65-66 Abilities Usagi's_agility.jpg|Usagi shows her agility. Spinning_Rabbit_Hip.jpg|Usagi's "Spinning Rabbit Hip". Usagi is an Out-Fighter, who focused on speed and agility. Her main ability is her light body itself, which makes her extremely nimble and fast. Spinning Rabbit Hip (スピニングラビットヒップ, Supiningu Rabitto Hippu): Usagi attacks her opponents while spinning around. However, this attack is easy to be dodged. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 2 *Nozomi and Miyata figure out that the Elite Class has better foods for their breakfast, including premium gelatos. *All of the Elite Class members appear while eating breakfast. Episode 4 *Right after Kusakai's victory, Usagi appears as a cameo and approaches Kusakai. References Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Elite Class